Navi Fusion
by Saito-Rockman
Summary: Wily hatches a new scheme. Fusing custom navis!
1. Default Chapter

****

Navi Fusion

__

Prolouge

  
Wily had been plotting a plan for revenge for some time. He still wanted to take over the net of course, ... but he wanted Rockman and Netto to pay for stalling him.   
  
_If only there was a way to do both in one fatal swoop, he thought. But it seems imposible; Rockman is very strong, even for a custom navi.   
_  
"That's it!" he yelled aloud. "The perfect way for me to kill two birds with one stone!"   
  
He began to dail the number of the members of the WWW.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"What's this great plan of your's supossed to be?" Madoi asked.   
  
"Yeah, and it better be good," Hinoken added. "We didn't come here for nothing!"   
  
"Oh, don't worry," Wily told them. "I'll tell you."   
  
"Ok, then tell us," Madoi said.   
  
"It's simple," Wily spoke. "Very simple indeed! You will have your navis going about the internet, bringing back custom navis you come across. You will bring them to my home PC and put them in stasis pods. When we have enough, we will merge them into an unstopable force!" he yelled. "Gwahahaha!"   
  
"Any of you think he's crazy?" Madoi asked the others.   
  
"Yeah...," answered Hinoken, Elec-hakushaku, and Maharjarama in unison.


	2. Chapter One

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter One: WWW After Roll!?  
  
The five of them decided to hit Akihara and grab the navis of Netto's friends so they wouldn't be able to interfere with their plan. The first would Roll.EXE, navi of Sakurai Meiru.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was a Sunday morning, and that ment no shcool. Meiru was at her house playing the piano. Netto and Dekao were in the park, having a Netbattle.   
  
As soon as the battle started Netto went right in with a battle chip.   
  
"Battle chip! Cross Gun! Slot in!" he screamed, at the same moment the chip went in, Rockman's buster changed slightly to match the one on the chip. Then Rockman started firing at Gutsman, who was unprepared, and was sent flying backwards.   
  
When Gutsman got up Dekao held up a Silver Fist chip.   
  
"Watch out Netto, things might just get ugly." he said. " Silver Fist! Slot in!" At that moment Gutsman's gigantic fist became silver. "Gutsman, do your Guts Punch now."   
  
"De gutsu." Gutsman responded. He then used his Guts Punch defualt attack. But because of the silver fist it was alot harder.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Roll's PET lay on the piano while Meiru was playing. All of a sudden the keys notes became wrong.   
  
"Huh, what's wrong the keys?" Meiru inquired to her self. "Hey Roll, I'm going to plug you into the piano to check for viruses. Something is wrong with the keys. They're playing the wrong notes."   
  
"Alright." Roll told her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Roll, do you see anything?" Meiru asked.   
  
"No," Roll started. "Not yet...wait I think I see Fireman and Elecman over there."   
  
Suddenly she was picked up by Magicman. Roll quickly sent an e-mail to Rockman.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Rock managed to dodge the siver fist and Netto used a Mini Bomb chip. Rock started to throw them around at Gutsman. They caused so much smoke Gutsman couldn't see. That was the plan.   
  
Netto quickly sloted in an Area Steal. Rockman disappeared, and reappeared behind Gutsman. At which time he fired at point-blank range.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After losing the battle Dekao went home braging about how he would win next time.   
  
"Netto-kun, we have an e-mail from Roll-chan. Do you want to open it?" Rock asked.   
  
"Yeah," Netto answered. "Sure."   
  
Rockman opened the e-mail and gasped.   
  
"Netto, go to Meiru's house quick! Roll-chan's about to be kidnaped by the World Three!"   
  
"What!?" Netto exlaimed as he started running towards Meiru's house. "Why would they want Roll?"   
  
"I don't know," Rockman replied. "But we better hurry."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Roll had managed to get out of Magicman's grip, and started running in the opposite direction.   
  
"Meiru-chan," Roll said. "Netto should be here with Rock soon, I sent him an e-mail when Magicman grabed me."   
  
"Alright then, in the meantime, we can stall untill they get here." Meiru told her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Netto reached Meiru's house and pushed the door wide open. He then ran up to the piano.   
  
"Plug in! Rockman.EXE transmit!" he yelled, as he pluged Rockman into the piano.   
  
Once inside, Rockman found that he had appeared beside Roll. In that same instant, Roll heard Meiru say "Roll Netto's here. He just plugged Rockman in."   
  
"I know," Roll responded. "He just got here."   
  
"Well that's good," Meiru told her. "Now we can get them out of my piano." Meiru pushed an Aqua Tower chip into her PET.   
  
"Aqua Tower!" Roll shouted, aiming at Fireman.   
  
"Battle chip! Area Steal! Slot in!" Netto screamed.   
  
Rockman and the panels underneath him vanished and found himself behind Elecman. Netto quickly slotted in a Sword chip.   
  
"Sword! Slot in!" he exclaimed, as Rock's buster transformed into a glowing sword.   
  
Elecman, distracted by the noise of the sword appearing, turned around saying, "Huh, what was that?" But never finished as Rockman's sword sliced off part of his arm. He ended up being plugged out.   
  
Roll had managed to get Fireman to run off, apparently to the link he got in through. Then they noticed Magicman was gone, and they assumed he went through the link while they weren't looking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Thanks, Netto!" Meiru called.   
  
"No Problem!" Netto responded.   
  
But something was troubling Rock.   
_  
Why would the World Three want to kidnap Roll? _  
  



	3. Chapter 2

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter Two: Gutsman Kidnapped!?

The WWW members were very frustrated at their loss, and were afraid to tell Wily they had come out empty handed yet again.   
  
"Why don't we just try taking another one, an easy one?" Madoi suggested.   
  
"That's not a bad idea, but we'll need a different, and weaker one," Hinoken responded. "But which one?"   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Gutsman, would you chech for viruses in the computer while I study?" Dekao asked, looking down at his PET.   
  
Gutsman returned the question with a simple nod of the head.   
  
Soon after Gutsman was plugged into the PC to fight off any viruses that plauged it. There very few in there, save some Metools, which were never any problem for any navi. But suddenly the link Dekao made to the sqaure opened up, and who should appear but none other than the WWW.   
  
Unfourtenatly for Gutsman, he didn't see them come in. There were two of them, Coloredman and Fireman. They had changed where Dekao's link went to as soon as they got inside, and immediatley afterwards Fireman spewed flame from his torched head onto the floor.   
  
At the sight of this Gutsman didn't worry, at first. But the flames became more intense, and Gutsman, the coward he was, ran out of there there like a cheetah running in a marathon.   
  
Elsewhere, Hinoken told Madoi in an I-told-you-so kind of look, "I told you Gutsman was a chicken, plain and simple."   
  
"I hate to admit it, but I guess you were right," Madoi said to him.   
  
The changed link Gutsman went into went directly to Wily's PC, where Gutsman was immediatley startled to see Magicman and no part of the square in sight.   
  
He was then forced into a stasis pod by Magicman.   
  
"Nighty night, Gutsman," Magicman told him.   
  
Gutsman gasped as he said this, but it was then he noticed a type of sleeping gas, which freaked him out even more.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
It was at this time Dekao looked up from his studies.   
  
"Gutsman," he called into the PC.   
  
No answer came.   
  
"Gutsman," he tried again.   
  
Still no response.   
  
"Gutsman, are you in there!?"   
  
When he had finally given up on calling, he started sulking in the chair. If anything happened to Gutsman. . .   
  
------------------  
The next day....   
------------------  
  
"I'm telling you, something happened to Gutsman!" Dekao tried to tell them.   
  
"Well, who would want Gutsman anyway?" Netto tried to reason.   
  
"I bet I know," Meiru piped in. "World Three."   
  
"Why would they want Gutsman?" Dekao asked, almost sobbing.   
  
"I don't know," Meiru responded. "But they tried to kidnap Roll yesterday."   


-------------------------------------

Leeveey: I'm glad you reviewed! Didn't think I'd get any.

AnT: I believe you're refering to Soul Unison, not Cross Fusion. I wouldn't try to create something already created, I knew it existed (I go to Rockman.EXE Online all the time). Wily's trying to fuse multiple navis, not just two.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter Three: A Mystery at Hand!  
  
Tohru, Yaito, and Meiru were trying to cheer Dekao up after losing Gutsman. They had no clue as to why the WWW would want Roll or Gutsman. Netto on the other hand was at his house, looking for Gutsman inside the net. Netto for once in his life thought of a good idea. If Gutsman had been kidnaped, he should be inside the net.   
  
"Rockman, do you see him?" Netto asked after an hour of searching.   
  
"Not yet Netto-kun." Rock replied. "If the World Three really did steal Gutsman, mabey someone saw them."   
  
"Alright, then," Netto told him. "Let's go ask around the Square."   
  
Once there they asked a merchant net navi if he had seen them. His reply to them was: " Yes, I saw some of them. They went through that link over there," he said pointing to the link Dekao had made. "Only they never came back through." he finished.   
  
"Thanks!" Rockman replied to the helpful merchant.   
  
Netto then plugged Rock out.   
  
"So they never left Dekao's PC?" Netto inquired.   
  
"It appears that way," Rockman answered.   
  
"Then let's go tell Dekao!" Netto said quickly.   


* * *

  


  
"Dekao! Dekao!" Netto shouted, running to the park to meet everyone.   
  
"What is it Netto?" Meiru asked him.   
  
"We think Gutsman might still be in Dekao's PC." Netto told the group.   
  
So the five headed over to Dekao's house, and Netto instentaniously plugged in Rockman.   
  
"Plug in! Rockman.EXE, Transmission!"   
  
After 15 minuets of looking there they gave up.   
  
"How could they leave without being seen in the Square?" Dekao wondered.   
  
"I don't know." Netto told him.   
  
Little did they know the WWW was accumulating even more navis. 

* * *

  


  
"I just don't understand," Netto said, lying in bed with his pajamas on. "How could they possibly do it?"   
  
"I can't make heads or tails of it either," Rockman said back.   
  
"Oh well," Netto sighed. "Wait! Rock, e-mail Enzan, he might help" he added.   
  
"I don't know Netto-kun," Rock started. "Are you sure?"   
  
"I don't know," said a weary Netto. "But it's worth a try," he added, before he drifted of into slumber.   
  
"Alright," Rockman spoke, as he began the e-mail.   


  
  
"Enzan-sama," Blues said. "We've just gotten an e-mail from Netto and Rockman.   
  
"Open it," Enzan instructed.   
  
"Done," Blues replied.   
  
Enzan began to read.   
  
**Subject: **_WWW Activity _  
  
_Enzan, Blues,   
  
Yesterday, the WWW made a kidnapping attempt on Roll, and Gutsman has mysteriously dissapeared, most likely more of the WWW's handywork. We don't know what is going on, but we would appreciate your help.   
  
Rockman **  
  
**_"Should we help them?" Blues asked.   
  
"Yes, but we need more information," Enzan answered. "Tell Rockman to keep an eye out for any more activity. We will be searching as well."   


  
  
"Netto-kun!!" Rockman exclaimed. "Wake up!"   
  
"Uhhnnnn.........just five more minutes," Netto said, hardly even concious.   
  
"NETTO-KUN!!!" Rock screamed at the top of his nonexistent lungs.   
  
Netto's eyes instanley snaped open and he rushed out of bed. He then ran to the closet to get out his clothing for today. He chose what he always wore, a white shirt, a red vest and shorts. And of course, his trademark blue bandanna with the Hikari symbol.   
  
"Rock," Netto began. "Have we gotten a reply from Enzan and Blues yet?"   
  
"Yes, we have," Rockman stated, now in his normal, soft tone of voice.   
  
"Could you read it?" Netto asked, as he started to tie the bandanna around his forehead.   
  
"Sure, it says," Rock began.   
  
**Subject: **_RE: WWW Activity   
  
Netto and Rockman,   
  
We'd be glad to help you, but we'd need more information. When they strike next, call us immediatley!   
_  
"That's it," Rockman finished. 

* * *

  


Later....   
4:00 PM   
Science Labs 

* * *

  


  
Netto and Rockman decided to visit Yuuichiro at the Science Labs after school. But it turned out that, as it was most of the time, he wasn't there. When they steped back into the elevator, an idea sprang into Rockman's head.   
  
"Netto-kun," Rock began. "Meiru's birthday is in a few weeks right?"   
  
"Yeah," Netto responded. "Why?"   
  
"Well, mabey we could meet up with Yaito and Dekao, and think of something to get her." Rockman suggested.   
  
"Good idea," Netto told Rockman.   
  
Netto then e-mailed Glyde and called Dekao through the PET. He told them meet him in the park at six.   
  
As soon as reached the first floor, a femmine voice rang through the loudspeaker.   
  
_~Attention, all personal, the World Three is attempting to steal our top secret project! Please make your way to Hikari-hakase's lab on the double!~   
_  
"Netto-kun," Rockman said instantantly. "Call Enzan,"   
  
"On it," Netto responded.   


* * *

  


  
"Enzan-sama," Blues said. "We have an incoming call from Netto and Rockman,"   
  
"Open it," Enzan commanded.   
  
Suddenly Netto's voice was heard from Enzan's PET.   
  
"Enzan, the World Three is trying to steal a top secret project at the Science Labs! Come ASAP!" Netto said hurriedly.   


* * *

  


  
The second Enzan entered the SciLabs, another announcement came through the loudspeaker, this time with a more masculine voice.   
  
_~Any netbattlers here, please come to Yuuichiro Hikari-hakase's office as soon as you can!~   
_  
"Right on cue," Netto spoke.

* * *

  


****

Atreyu452: Yeah, I know the description is choppy, but it's my first fanfic (competed on RM.EXE Online). I got hardly any reviews on it there (save Leeveey and Neko's), and with a sequel coming, I'm going to work hard to get descriptive. Thanks a lot for the review, and the critisism was greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 4

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter Four: The Return of Shadowman!  


__

"Dark," Wily spoke. "What do you say, . . . all you have to do is steal the Fuzor project,"   
  
"Why can't you just get your lackeys to do this? You don't have to hire me," Dark told him.   
  
"Those incompetent nutcases," Wily chuckled. "They couldn't steal a fly!"   
  
Both Wily and Dark laughed at that.   
  
"But really, what's in it for me? Other than money of course. And besides, they've been able to steal a few navis. You have to give them credit for that," Dark said.   
  
"True, true. But those were cowardly navis. But once I reign, I could make you second-in-command, and mabey my heir; and trust me, this plan won't fail," Wily responded.   
  
Dark had reluctantly agreed.   
  
He decided to use stealth, as he had the previous time. Dark went with a small wireless plug in device, smaller than normal, so as not to have it seen.   
  
The Science Lab personal were quick to respond, but found nothing, as Dark was hanging up on the ceiling. After that they made the second announcement, the one he wanted to hear.   
  
"Shadowman," he whispered into the PET. "How far along are you in our little plan?"   
  
"I'm grabbing it as we. . .," Shadowman was cut off in his response by the opening of the door.   
  
"Plug in, Rockman.EXE, Transmit!" Netto yelled as the plug in cord flew into the plug in slot on Yuuichiro's laptop.   
  
Enzan was just behind him.   
  
"Plug in, Blues.EXE, Transmit!" Enzan screamed as the cord on his PET did the same as Netto's.   


------------------------

__

Inside Yuuichiro's Laptop   
-------------------------  
  
"Shadowman?" Rockman questioned with a gasp. "But I deleted you,"   
  
"Looks like our friend Dark-san up there had backup data," Enzan said in the real world.   
  
Dark gulped at that and left. Shadowman could get out himself later with the wireless plug in.   
  
"Stlye change! ElecGuts!" Netto shouted.   
  
Soon, Rockman became a goldenrod color and his helmet spawned a 'V' shaped lining like Rockman X's. His hand transformed into a gigantic fist, like those of Gutsman.   
  
"Battle Chip, Elec Sword, Slot in!" Netto exclaimed.   
  
Rock's buster then almost seemed to melt away, and reform as an electrical element sword.   
  
Rockman dashed up towards Shadowman and slashed through him, revealing only that it had been a doppleganger.   
  
"Shuriken!" Shadowman yelled from above.   
  
Unseen, Blues instantaneously zipped through the air, coming to Rockman's aid. Blues was barely able to shield him in time.   
  
"What!?" Shadowman asked rhetorically. "How'd you get there so fast?"   
  
"We don't have time to chat! Now hand over the Fuzor project device!" Blues yelled.   
  
"Hey!?" Netto exclaimed. "How'd you know what the top secret project was?"   
  
"Netto, you're such an idiot," Enzan said. "Have you forgotten that in addition to being the vice president of IPC Inc., I'm at the Science Labs so often that I've helped out a few times?"   
  
"Oh yeah," Netto spoke, feeling a little dumb.   
  
Blues ripped out the shuriken and jumped up at Shadowman, this time the real one. He then swiped his default sword weapon through Shadowman.   
  
"Arggh...," Shadowman screamed. His stomach had received a mark, resembling that of Forte's.   
  
Dark, seeing this from afar in his PET, quickly slotted in a Recover 300 chip. A repetitive gulping like noise could then be heard from Shadowman's stomach.   
  
Afterwards, the hole in the center was slowly repaired.   
  
"You can't win!" Shadowman stated.   
  
He then rose up his right hand, and stuck up two fingers. Next he took his left, put it down horizantally, and pushed out the same two fingers, making a Naruto-style pose.   
  
"Art of the Doppleganger!" he screamed.   
  
Not even a second passed before several doppleganger copies and mimics of him began to appear.   
  
Rockman fired dozens of charged ZapRing shots, all missing the real Shadowman.   
  
Netto looked at Enzan, who had obviously come to the same conclusion.   
  
"The easiest way to defeat them all would be the BetaSword," Enzan said.   
  
"Right," Netto agreed.   
  
Both Enzan and Netto reached into their sacks and pulled out the three necessary chips for the BetaSword Program Advance.   
  
"Sword!" Enzan and Netto yelled.   
  
"Sword!" Blues and Rockman screamed, as Rock's elec sword and Blues default sword both dissapeared, and were replaced by a regular sword.   
  
"WideSword!"   
  
"WideSword!"   
  
Their other hands then became wide swords.   
  
"LongSword!"   
  
"LongSword!"   
  
The long sword appeared over both their helmets. They raised their hands as all four voices shouted. . .   
  
"BetaSword!" they yelled as a purple light filled the area. Just before it hit him, Shadowman sent the Fuzor device through the link back to his PET. The BetaSword then destroyed all the dopplegangers.   
  
But did Shadowman survive?  



	6. Chapter 5

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter Five: Birthday Bash Disaster!

  
"Bwahaha," Shadowman laughed. "Not even the BetaSword can defeat me!"   
  
Rockman, had of course been hurt slightly by Blues BetaSword, and hurting Netto. But luckily nothing serious, just slight pain.   
  
Shadowman floated down between the two. He took one of his last two shurikens, and aimed at Blues.   
  
Rockman, who had fallen due to Netto's pain, targeted Shadowman with a charged ZapRing. Sensing this, Shadowman turned around saying, "Huh,"   
  
He jumped up just as Rockman fired.   
  
Shadowman then threw both the remaing shurikens at Rockman's legs. At that same instant, the ZapRing came up and paralyzed Blues. Shadowman plugged out.   
  
"He. . got. . .a. .way," Rockman spoke before he went into sleep mode after sheer exaustion of his energy.   
  
Netto plugged Rockman out.   
  
He found a note adressed to him, written by Yuuichiro.   
  
_Netto,   
  
I've left on a buisenuss trip (11/12 (that day)), and won't be back for a few weeks.   
If you need me for something, e-mail me and I'll get to it as soon as I can once I get back.   
_  
Netto mailed him, in case Rockman's legs needed some repairs.   
  
He went back to the metroline and left for Akihara, and barely made it to the park in time to meet Yaito and Dekao.   
  
"Where've you been?" Dekao asked curiously.   
  
"Science Labs," Netto responded quickly.   
  
"Oh well," Yaito began. "Let's get started,"   
  
In the end they decided to get Meiru a pink scarf, since winter was coming soon as well. It would have all five of them and their navis on it.   
  
"Yaito-chan?" Netto spoke.   
  
"What," She asked.   
  
"Would you mind telling Tohru," Netto questioned.   
  
"No, I'll do it," Yaito responded.   
  
So Netto went home to get a few hours sleep before dinner.   
  
-------   
  
"Netto," Haruka called. "Dinner's ready!"   
  
Rockman had to finish the job upstairs, as Netto was only half consious.   
  
"Netto-kun," he said in medium level voice.   
  
"Huh," Netto spoke tiredly. "What is it Rock,"   
  
"Mama says it's time for dinner," Rockman answered, this time in his normal, soft tone of voice.   
  
Netto started to wildly snif the air around him, as if he were a bloodhound or something.   
  
"Netto-kun," Rockman asked worriedly. "What are you doing?"   
  
Suddenly, Netto had a shocked look on his face.   
  
"Curry!!" Netto almost screamed, as he grabbed Rockman's PET, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. It appeared as though the once weak Netto was now full of life at the smell of his favorite meal.   
  
"Well, aren't you hungry," Haruka smiled, though of course, Netto was constantly ravenous.   
  
Netto ended up having four helpings of curry, and with that, got ready for bed.   
  
--------------------  
_Meiru's Birthday   
_--------------------  
  
Netto, Meiru, Tohru, Dekao, and Yaito were all busy chatting in the real world, and their navis conversed and enjoyed themselves inside Meiru's PC.   
  
Rockman's leg was still badly injured, but after the first day, it wasn't really much of a problem except in netbattles.   
  
Everyone was enjoying themselves, and after all our heros had their fill of ice cream and cake, it was time for every person's favorite part of their birthday. . . the presents.   
  
Meiru picked up her present, and carfully unwrapped it. Strands of the beautiful pink scarf they custom ordered were seen. Meiru looked very suprised.   
  
"Oh," she said. "It's gorgeous. Arigato!"   
  
But as she spoke, something was happening in her PC.   
  
At that moment, Shadowman appeared through the link to the internet. He floated to the top of the cyberarea, and made the days first target: Rockman's legs.   
  
He missed.   
  
The commotion caused all the navis to turn around.   
  
Shadowman took his chance, and grabbed Roll.   
  
All the others plugged out. . . except Rockman. As Netto prepared to plug him out. . .   
  
"Netto-kun," Rockman said. "Don't do it. I have to save Roll-chan!" 

"Trying to protect her, huh," Shadowman mocked. "You won't save her,"   
  
"We'll just see," Rockman said.   
  
Shadowman floated down, Roll in hand, and the netbattle began.   
  
"Rock," Netto began. "I didn't bring my pack! We have no battle chips,"   
  
"There must be some chips somewhere," Rockman replied, as he constantly dodged and fired at Shadowman, being careful not to hit Roll.   
  
Netto searched frantically, until he found two battle chips in his pants pocket.   
  
"Rock, I found some, but only two," Netto told him. "I hope it's enough,"   
  
"Battle chip, Invis, Slot in!" Netto exclaimed.   
  
Rockman slowly began to dissapear. He fired a few more plasma shots, just to keep Shadowman guessing at where he was.   
  
Netto slotted in the other chip, an Area Steal, and Rockman's invisible body warped to Shadowman's back.   
  
"Rockbuster!" Rockman yelled, as Shadowman sheilded Roll from the attack.   
  
Shadowman then dash-jumped backwards, and kicked Rockman in the legs. Rockman fell over from the blow.   
  
Shadowman took the opprotunity and threw shurikens at Rockman, creating a box-like cage, trapping Rock as he escaped with Roll.   
  
Meiru just stood there, shocked.   
  
-------------  
  
"Don't worry, Meiru-chan, we'll get Roll back," Netto reasured her. "No matter what," he added.   
  
"I know you will Netto-kun," Meiru told him, tears still falling down her cheek. "I know you will,"   
  
-------------  
  
The WWW had gathered more than enough navis for the project, and this lastest catch ensured their victory. They would be ready to begin soon. 

------------------------

****

Anime-Master7: It does take place in the timeline of the games, but I have some elements of the anime (EXE, not NT Warrior, even though the same stuffs there, what is in the fic from the anime is based on EXE) and manga (you have to wait for this one) that I like, for example Tohru. I still think of him as part of the group even if he's not in the games. The reason I use BetaSword is because, since I'm using aspects of the anime I went ahead and used it. I think it sounds better than LifeSword/DreamSword in my opinion.


	7. Chapter 6

****

Navi Fusion

__

Chapter Six: Mystery solved! Save Roll and Gutsman!   
  
Netto was unable to get too sleep that night. He had his hands behind his head, on his bed, lying on the covers.   
  
_There has to have been some way the World Three could have gotten Gutsman, left Dekao's PC, and not have been seen in the Square again, Netto thought, relaying the past few days events in his mind. Nothing made sense, untill he realized the one thing that they had overlooked the first time they were in Dekao's PC. _  
  
"Rock," Netto said, sitting up. "I know how they did it," he told Rockman.   
  
"Which one Netto-kun," Rockman questioned him.   
  
"Kidnapping Gutsman," he answerd. "You know how the guy in the Square said that they never came back out, but they weren't in Dekao's PC when we got there?" Netto asked him, rhetorically. "Well, mabey they changed the link in Dekao's PC. So all we have to do, is enter it," he finished.   
  
"Alright," Rockman responded. "I'll tell Yaito to get in touch with Meiru and Tohru, and tell them to meet us at Dekao's," Rockman said.   
  
"Good idea," Netto told him, already headed out the door.   
  
Later, when he got to Dekao's house, he was slaming on the door for about ten minutes, after the others came, until a very sleepy Dekao came to the door.   
  
"What are you guys doing here!?" he screamed, apparantley shocked that they came so late, which fully awoke him.   
  
"We know how to get Gutsman and Roll back," Netto told him.   
  
"Really," Dekao said, now shocked even more. "Then come on in, I don't have all night!"   
  
--------------------  
After Rockman, Iceman, and Glyde went through the link, they found themselves in what looked like someone else's computer. They found lots of stasis pods, with what appeared to be custom made navis inside.   
--------------------  
  
"The five of you," Wily started. "Begin the operation now,"   
  
Dark, Madoi, Hinoken, Maharjarama, and Elec-hakushaku went over to the computer to begin the merging of the navis.   
  
-----------------  
  
The navis had begun to be lifted out of the stasis pods by the programing of the Fuzor divice. Rockman spoted a small pink dot in the distance.   
  
"Roll-chan!" Rockman yelled, causing Roll to wake out of her slumber.   
  
"Rock, help us!" she responded.   
  
"Don't worry," Rockman told her. "Iceman, Glyde, get out of here, they're starting to fuse them all!" he added.   
  
Iceman and Glyde did as they were instructed and logged out.   
  
Rockman noticed five switches in the distance.   
_  
Maybe, if I can hit them all, it will stop them from merging, _Rockman thought. He didn't know what he could do, but he had to do something, because the navis were starting to become one as a giant clay looking thing that was moving out in all directions.   
  
Rockman dashed for the switches, thinking of how to hit them all at once.   
  
"Netto-kun," he said. "I need some chips to weigh down switches."   
  
"OK," Netto responded. "Battle chips, Cube, Timpani, Ice Cube, Pawn, Rook, Slot in!"   
  
Rockman quickly placed the five items on top of the switches. Suddenly the merging stopped. The navis all flew out of the giant blob, but the bulging thing still remained.   
  
The navis quickly logged out, only Roll and Gutsman stayed. But before Netto knew it the blob began to transform,... into a dark copy of Rockman.   
  
Yaito and Tohru then plugged Iceman and Glyde in to help.   
  
"Guys, you need to go," Rockman told them. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt."   
  
Iceman and Glyde came through the link.   
  
"Rock, we want to help," Roll tried to reason.   
  
"Roll-chan, I just don't want you to get hurt," Rockman said affectionatly.   
  
"But we don't want you hurt either," Roll told him, and the four of Rockman's friends began to battle the evil clone.   
  
But they were no match, they sucumbed to the evil Rockman's power fairly quickly.   
  
Netto was furious. He began to concentrate so hard, not even knowing why, until he fell unconcious.   
  
Back inside the net, a huge white explosion took place. And where Rockman once stood, was figure with different shades of green.   
  
"You'll pay for this," the figure spoke.

"C'mon, Netto-kun, wake up," Tohru said calmly.   
  
"Netto-kun, please wake up," Meiru sniffed.   
  
Nothing was working, not even slaps from Dekao. Not even the scent of curry!   
  
Back in the net, the mysterious figure dashed around the dark Rockman copy. The evil Rockman was unable to keep up with him.   
  
The green-helmeted Rockman started to charge up his buster, in way, giving up his location. If the clone could see the faint charge light.   
  
The copy Rockman didn't see it until it was too late. This strange hero released the heated plasma, hiting the phony in his chest plate.   
  
The evil Rockman fell to the floor.   
  
The multi-green colored Rockman just stood there, waiting for his opponent to stand.   
  
Rockman's fallen comrade's were begining to awaken. Roll was the first one to open her eyes.   
  
"Where's Rockman!?" she gasped, seeing her friend was not there.   
  
The others got up.   
  
"Meiru-chan, Rock's gone," she said.   
  
"We have a situation here too," Tohru told her. "Netto-kun won't wake up."   
  
"Well, there is another Rockman," Iceman spoke. "One with lots of different shades of green."   
  
"What should we do, degasu?" Gutsman asked.   
  
"He is trying to delete the evil Rockman," Glyde commented, as the Rockman clone stood up.   
  
"Help him," the four humans said simultaneously.   
  
"Okay," Roll told them.   
  
Meiru, Yaito, and Tohru picked up their PETs and slotted in chips before going back to Netto.   
  
Roll got close to the copy, and prepared to attack.   
  
"AquaTower!" Roll exclaimed, soaking and damaging the dark Rockman.   
  
"Salamander!" Glyde yelled, attempting to burn him.   
  
"IceSlaher!" Iceman screamed, shooting an ice blast at the clone.   
  
The new Rockman began to gasp.   
  
Gutsman came up and punched the evil copy in the face.   
  
"Wh...why are you helping me?" the green Rockman questioned them.   
  
"Because...because...we're your friends," Roll answered, sensing something about him, telling her this was her friend.   
  
"Thank you," Rockman told her.   
  
Glyde went up to the copy and began another round of attacking.   
  
"GlydeCannon!" he screamed, shooting at it.   
  
Iceman's turn.   
  
He blew an icy mist at the enemy.   
  
Next was Gutsman, who GutsPunched his foe. This left the dark Rockman dazed.   
  
Roll, still standing by the one she loved, faced him. He faced her. They took each others hands and prepared for the final blow.   
  
_"RockBuster!"   
"Roll Flash!"   
_  
Their attacks became one, and blasted the enemy.   
  
He separated into seven peices, which scattered everywhere, breaking through the walls of the PC, going all over the net.   
  
Rockman fainted, reverting back to his normal self.   
  
-----------------------------

  
"What happened?" Rockman and Netto asked wearily in unison.   
  
Everyone explained what happened.   
  
"So, I guess it's not over?" Netto asked.   
  
"That's what we think," Yaito answered. "But we have no way of knowing where the peices are."   
  
"Well, that's just one more adventure for us," Netto said excited. 

-------------

****

Anime-Master7: Sorry I forgot the other part of your question. It takes place after EXE 3, with some anime and manga elements jumbled in. Actually, it's an AU fic. But, being as stupid as I am sometimes, I forgot to state it. 

****

Author Notes: As I mentioned in a previous chapter, I do have a sequel lined up for this. Which includes Serenade. I'm using Serenade as a female in that, because that's what I believe it to be. Just a head's up so you don't bombard me with reviews saying it's a guy. It's already in production, but I won't post it for a while because it's being beta read. In the meantime though, you'll get a one shot Zero series fic I thought up today.


End file.
